


Miss Communication

by Waldo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1999-11-22
Updated: 1999-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie has a question that Jack doesn't want to answer.  So he passes the buck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Communication

“Daniel, how many languages do you speak?” Jack leaned over the back of the couch, where Daniel was reading a book in some script Jack couldn’t identify, let alone read.

“Um... something like twenty-three fluently, I can get by in about thirty, if you count ‘unoffical’ languages like Abydonian and Goa’uld. Why?” Daniel closed the book after making a mental note of his page number and patted the other side of the couch in invitation.

Jack collapsed next to him. “Okay, so you know a lot of words, right?”

Daniel just looked at him without answering.

“So why is it that I got stuck having ‘The Talk’ with Cassandra?” Jack finally asked, seeming frustrated.

“’The Talk’? Where was Janet for that one? Should be a no-brainer for her.” Daniel pushed his glasses to the top of his head.

“Cassie talked to the Doc. Got the good old _straight_ sex scoop.” Jack let his head fall back against the couch.

“And...” Daniel shifted and turned Jack so that he could start rubbing tense shoulders.

“And... she said that Janet said that adults who love each other express that love with sex. So she asked me if I loved you. And I wasn’t going to _lie_ to the kid. So she asked...”

“She asked...” Daniel prompted.

“She asked how we... ya know...” Jack turned his head to find Daniel nearly biting through his bottom lip trying not to laugh. “Oh, you think this is funny?”

“I’m sorry, Jack... I just... What did you tell her?” Daniel was losing his battle with the giggles as he tried to envision Jack explaining the joys of gay sex to a thirteen year old girl.

Jack shifted in order to see Daniel’s face when he answered, “Laugh it up, Fuzz ball... I told her that the next time she sees you, she should ask you. You’re _much_ better at explaining things than I am.”

Daniel stopped laughing at almost the same moment Jack started.


End file.
